The present invention relates generally to metallic cables, and more particularly to metallic cables that are useful for reinforcing elastomeric articles such as tires, hoses and belts. A method and apparatus for manufacturing a metallic cable according to the invention are also disclosed.
One of the problems that may be encountered in elastomeric articles reinforced with metallic cables is the propagation of corrosion along the length of the cable in the event that the article is cut or torn so that the cable is exposed. One approach to solving the problem of corrosion propagation has been to make a cable very compact with no interstices between the filaments and strands of the cable, therefore leaving no pathway along which corrosion may spread. A second approach has been to make a cable with a very open construction, such that the elastomeric material in which the cable is embedded can penetrate the cable and substantially surround each individual filament. The present invention is concerned with the latter approach.